bulletstormfandomcom-20200213-history
General Victor Sarrano
General Sarrano is the previous general of Dead Echo and current leader of the Confederate Army, and the main antagonist of Bulletstorm. He manipulated Grayson's team to do some "ugly shit." He tricked Dead Echo into killing innocent people when Sarrano told Grayson they were criminals. As well as tricking the Dead Echo squad, he also tricked Final Echo into thinking that Grayson and his squad betrayed Sarrano's cause and killed innocent people of their own accord. He attended a military academy when he was younger and rose to the rank of General. Described as a "dick" with the mouth of a sailor by a Bulletstorm producer, his somewhat deranged appearance, irrational actions, and barrages of insults could lead one to question his sanity, and through the course of the game it becomes incredibly apparent that he is sociopathic. He is the main antagonist of the game and has placed a bounty on Dead Echo's head for mercenaries to kill Grayson and co. Grayson swore a vendetta on him after learning the General's true intentions after his team assassinated reporter Bryce Novak and many other innocent civilians who questioned or challenged General Sarrano. Sarrano placed a bounty on Dead Echo and hunted them for ten years. But while Grayson and his men raided confederate supply liners Sarrano was busy putting new squads together and completing tasks for money. Eight years after Dead Echo left Sarrano, the Elysium Corporation paid him to destroy all hostile life in Stygia so Elysium could rebuild and profit from the planet. At first, Sarrano simply tried to send Final Echo to Stygia to clear out the gangs but it ended in failure. A year later, Sarrano attempted to send a DNA bomb to Stygia but by chance dead Echo came across Sarrano's ship and Grayson drove his ship into the Ulysses which made all of them crash land on Stygia, but Ishi Sato, under the influence of the AI, suggests to use Sarrano and his jumpship escape team to escape Stygia as well as keeping him alive. Grayson and Ishi then decide to find a stranded Final Echo squad member who can lead them to Sarrano. The Final Echo soldier, who is named Trishka Novak, agrees to help the duo and the team fight their way to Sarrano's escape capsule. It is revealed along the way that Trishka is the daughter of Bryce Novak; and Grayson tells her Sarrano was behind her father's death. By the time the group reaches Sarrano, he is seen using the last of his ammo on the Skulls. The group manages to rescue Sarrano, but immediately afterwards Trishka questions him about her father. The General manages to buy time by telling them there is a DNA bomb on the Ulysses that will go off in two hours, an hour before his rescue ship arrives. Suspecting Trishka is a threat, he shoves her off a building, and Grayson only allows him to live so he and Ishi can get aboard his rescue ship and kill him there. Grayson, Ishi, and Sarrano fight their way through Stygia, where a full blown gang war has erupted, and to the Ulysses. Near the end of the game, he betrays Grayson again by making him type in U-R-A-D-U-M-B-T-I-T into the DNA bomb, causing it to activate and him to gloat at Grayson's idiocy on believing him. Sarrano then locks Grayson and Ishi in a room with the bomb and proceeds to his rescue ship. Unbeknown to Sarrano Triska survived his attempt to kill her and she manages to save Grayson and Ishi, thus giving the team just enough time to board his ship. After boarding Sarrano's rescue ship the team is forced to fight his private army to get to him. Over the loudspeaker he mocks Grayson by telling him the soldiers protecting him are innocent men "doing their duty." Triska splits off from the group and goes after Sarrano herself. By the time Grayson and Ishi reach Sarrano they find Triska holding a gun to his head as he calmly drinks and smokes. After being asked again Sarrano admits that he ordered her father dead but it was Grayson and his men who pulled off the hit. While the group argues about who is responsible for Novak's death Sarrano takes advantage of the moment and hacks Ishi's mainfram with his leash. Controlling Ishi he knocks Triska unconscious and then has Ishi choke Grayson. Ishi manages to fight off Sarrano's control then turns on the general. However Ishi seems to have been weakened by Sarrano's influence and Sarrano easily beats and shoot Ishi before an injured Grayson can crawl to a nearby rifle. Sarrano points the gun at Grayson and fires but Ishi jumps in front of the bullet and saves Grayson. Having used his last shot Sarrano decides to beat Grayson to death. Sarrano uses his leach to throw Grayson to the other end of the room but he fails to account for the fact there is another rifle there as well. Grayson uses the rifle to shot at Sarrano but Sarrano runs to cover so Grayson pulls explosive barrel towards Sarrano and shoots it in midair, setting Sarrano on fire. Finally, Grayson leashes Sarrano and kicks him into a pipe sticking out of the wall, impaling him. Grayson mocks the General, who is barely alive, then tends to Triska. Unfortunately Sarrano's men surround the two before a wounded Sarrano says their reunion is "sweeter than teenage poontang," and then pulls a switch dropping Grayson, Triska, and many soldiers back down to Stygia. After the credits it is said by both Sarrano and his crew that he is now a cyborg, albeit at a poorer quality compared to Ishi Sato, who can also be heard after the credits. A doctor claims that putting Sarrano back together after Grayson's attack was difficult and the doctor even compared Sarrano's organs to mush. It is apparent Sarrano has also hacked Ishi for unknown purposes. Gallery File:General_sarrano.jpg|Sarrano's information Scotch cigar.jpg|Sipping some Scotch and smokin' a cigar File:007.jpg|Sarrano controlling Ishi with his Energy Leash Barrel.jpg|Looking down the sights at Grayson You aint shit.jpg|"You still ain't shit, boy." Quotes Anarchy mode quotes: *"Wakey Wakey!.. Bullets and shakey! RAHAH HA!" *"I give ya guns, you give me dead bodies, maggot!" *"Well waddaya know.. Another recruit. MWA HA HA HA HA!!!" *"Givin' ya some bullets! Put them to use morons!" *"HA HA HAAA!!! OH Boy, that's some class-A cluster banging! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!" *"I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH MAYHAM! HAHAHAHA!!!" *"Papapadap! Papapadap! Oh oh! That's it, maggot!" *"Incoming drop shop!" *"Dropshop incoming... Heads up, shit/boot/dirtlickers!" *"HAHAHAHA!!! Look out! Big boys are commin'!" *"It's up to you now boy! Stay alive!.. Noooo pressure! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!" *"You will live to fight another day, thanks to me!" *"That's it! Work together, ya flag floggers!" *"Two guns are better than one recruits!" *"See... Ya work together, ya kill together!" *"Ooooh! Five is my favorite number!" *"MWHAHAHAHA!!! Enjoy the prison planet, soldier!" *"It's time to stock 'em and lock 'em, recruits!" *"Game over, men! HA HA HA HAA!" *"Five more cock-monkeys to kill!" *"Niiice... See if ye can do that again." *"Brace yourself for a real challenge now, recruit! MHA HA HA HA HA!" Campaign quotes: *"Well, now, hold yer dick for one second, ya fungle rimjob!" *"You can suck the tears off my dick, you ugly mudfuckers!" *"Always let underlings take care of the shit moppin'!" *"Don't get yer panties in a knot, Diana. I trained you better than that!" *"Big tittied blowjob models with yellow fever! The fuck do I know?" *"Weak bluff, ya prancin' geisha." *"That is sweeter than teenage poontang." *"Quit yer cryin', sushi-dick." *"Do I look like a fuckin' tour guide? Them slanty devil eyes of yers don't see so good, huh?" *"I'll let you in Trish, you wanna come sit on papa's lap?" *"Got myself a scotch and I'm violently fiddlin' with my balls in anticipation of your arrival." *"Shut it, retard! I didn't come down here for more excuses from your cockhole." *"Heavy resistance. Lucky for you there's a Confederate sanctioned general keepin' you safe!" *"That wasn't shit. Hate to see you shiver your way through a real fight." *"C'mon you shit whistlers. My baby's up this a ways!" *"One that has recently been fucked in the face! We get in and shut 'er down soon or--" *"I'm violently fiddlin' with ma balls in anticipation of your arrival, Trish!" Trivia * Judging by the single star on his shoulder, Sarrano is a Brigadier General, or the equivalent of such in the Confederacy. * Sarrano's appearance and profane dialogue appears to be modeled after actor and Marine corps drill instructor R. Lee Ermey's famous role as Gunnery Sergeant Hartman in the iconic 1987 war film Full Metal Jacket. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Quotes